1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved igniter assembly for providing ignition means for a fuel burning apparatus or the like and to methods of making such assemblies or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a combination of an igniter body and an outer target bracket that has a target electrode adapted to be disposed in spaced relation to an igniter electrode carried by the igniter body to define a spark gap therewith and that has mounting means for securing the bracket to a frame means adjacent the igniter body to provide the spark gap through which sparking can take place to ignite gaseous fuel being directed thereto by a flash tube arrangement or the like in order to ignite main burner means disposed remote therefrom.
In one type of such prior known arrangement, each igniter body is secured or loosely assembled to the frame means independently of the respective target bracket therefor and, thereafter, the respective target bracket is assembled to the frame means to cooperate with its respective igniter body in the above manner.
In another type of such prior known arrangement, each igniter body is secured in its respective target bracket by internally disposed means of the outer surrounding target bracket so that the resulting self-contained assembly can be subsequently secured as a single unit to the frame means by the mounting means of the target bracket.
It is also known to provide an igniter body and an igniter electrode carried by the body and being disposed in an opening passing through the body so that the electrode will be exposed at one end of the opening and a lead means interconnected to the electrode can extend therefrom out through the other end of the opening for external attachment purposes, such igniter electrode being secured in the opening of the igniter body by a wedging action of a plurality of axially aligned dished, disk-like fins on the electrode diametrically wedging in a tapering portion of the opening of the igniter body.